


Rained In

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Light Sexual Tension, Malleus being a gentleman, Player Character - Freeform, Rain, Reader wears Malleus' clothing, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, Sleepovers, reader - Freeform, reader is mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: When the reader and Grimm are caught in a harsh rain storm they have to take shelter in the Disasomnia dorm
Relationships: Malleus Draconia & Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader
Kudos: 220





	Rained In

A harsh Nor'Easter was hovering over the Night Raven College. Intense, down pouring rain and tornado level winds made it impossible for any brave soul to dare venture outside or risk being attacked by mother nature.

Both you and Grimm were one of the poor unfortunate souls that got caught in the storm on your way back to the Ramshackle Dorm. It really didnt help much that your dorm was the farthest away from the main school than the other dorms.

You had no choice but to run inside the Diasomnia dorm or risk getting struck by lightning. You whined as you looked down at your clothes and hair that was soaking wet.

Poor Grimm's blue flames were meer smoke.

"This sucks!" He shook and you shrieked as he sent water droplets flying.

"I'm already wet ya idiot!" You snapped.

Grimm paid no heed and tried to spark his ear fires again but they only continued to sizzle.

"What are we going do now?" He grumbled crossing his arms.

"Now, we need to talk to Malleus about staying the night," You sighed.

"Malleus?!" Grimm yelped.

You ignored his evident fear and head into the main lodge. Your shoes squished under your toes and you so desperately just wanted to peel your uniform off.

When you arrived to the lounge area you were surprised to see many of the dorm students had blankets and sleeping bags laying on the ground.

"What's going on here?" You said out loud.

Lila popped over with a small pout, "A portion of the dorm has flooded so we decided to have a slumber party. Thankfully Malleus decided to allow a few of his friends to hang out in his room."

"Oh that sucks."

"So what are you here for darling? Did the storm blow you in?"

"Unfortunately," You nodded slowly.

He reached out and gently touched your hair frowning at how it was dripping. In fact as you looked down you felt horrible for leaving puddles trailing behind you and Grimm.

"Come to Malleus's room, I'm sure he'll let you get cleaned up!" Lila grinned.

You followed him through the halls and noticed in one of the condemned halls there was many buckets and plastic totes collecting leaks of water.

"I can only imagine my dorm..." You mumbled sadly.

You were just renovating your dorm too but it still had cracks and holes. Would you even have a dorm to return to?

At last Lila arrived to a door and gave you a charming smile before knocking. The door swung open revealing Malleus.

"Greetings!" Lila blurted, "I found this drowned rat-"

"Hey!" Grimm barked.

"—and this poor young lady wandering in the Diasomnia halls in desperate need of shelter."

Malleus hummed and turned to you scanning your absolutely drenched, shivering figure.

"Can I please stay here? And maybe use your shower?" You made your best attempt at puppy dog eyes and it seemed to work.

With a sigh Malleus nodded and allowed you to step in. Lilia made himself right at home hopping onto the dorm leader's bed.

"Lord Malleus can she please spend the night here? I would love a cuddle buddy," The smaller man snickered well you rolled your eyes at his flirt.

"Cuddle with Grimm." You spat.

"Aye!" Said cat spat.

"The bathroom is over there. Use it as you need well I set up a sleeping arrangement for you."

"Thank you so much Malleus." You sighed, "I hate being a bother."

"No need (Name), I can't find a reason to throw you back out into the rain."

With that you hurried to the bathroom and quickly peeled off your damp clothing. Not even your bra was safe from the cold dampness of rain.

Hopefully they would dry properly in the morning. Once you were naked you slipped into the stall and started the hot water.

God did it feel good to have a nice warm shower. Your poor fingers and toes were bright red with frost bite. Once you were plenty warm you slid out of the shower and dried yourself off.

That was when you quickly realized...you didn't have a spare change of clothes.

Fuck.

You would have to ask Malleus for some but that would be embarrassing. Especially considering you were...EHHH! You should've thought of it ahead of time but you were impatient with the promise of a hot shower.

You swallowed and wrapped a towel around you tucking the end into your cleavage.

You cracked the door open the slightest and peeked your head out.

"Umm...Malleus...I apologize but I...I don't have any spare clothing and um..." If your skin wasn't flushed from cold it was flushed from embarrassment now.

You avoided eye contact as Lilia held a smirk behind his hand.

"Of course." Malleus coughed and hurried to his dresser pulling out a shirt and lounge pants.

"Here. This should be adequate." He held it out and you thanked him having to crack the door open just a little more to get the clothing.

"Thanks!" You slithered your arm back in and slapped the door shut.

You could hear Lilia's laughter behind the door and you groaned at how awkward that interaction was. Thankfully your panties were the sole surviving clothing and slipped them on before you slid on his shirt.

It smelled just like him which was rather...nice. It was also more of a dress than a shirt on you which was super comfy. When you tried to slide on his lounge pants they were far to big and they kept slumping to the ground.

You finally settled for just wearing his shirt as a night gown. You hung up your clothing onto the shower rack to let them dry and stepped out. To your horror Sebek and Silver had also joined in the "bedroom sleepover"and you were not exactly in covering clothing.

"(Name) is here?" Silver questioned.

"Did the pants not fit?" Malleus asked, ignoring the boy's comment.

You silently nodded not trusting your voice with how much embarrassment you were feeling. You stood there awkwardly before joining Grimm on his bed carefully pushing your hands down over the shirt to keep from flashing.

Underneath the quiet atmosphere the rain pelted and lashed at the roof well thunder rumbled and growled causing the ground to tremble.

"This storm is horrible..." Grimm grumbled.

It was evident he didn't like storms by how he was practically hiding under the fae's covers.

"It's alright. It's like background noise." You shrugged.

"So what do magical boys do during a sleepover?" You questioned.

"Play games, drink tea, watch a movie, talk." Lilia shrugged.

"Hm. What movies?"...

Sure enough Malleus had quite a collection of movies—many in the horror genre. However you settled on a comedy and soon your mood eased.

You were laying on your stomach on his bed with Malleus sitting beside you. The others were on the sleeping bags on the floor. Snacks were scattered around the room but you were the sole protector of the popcorn bowl. Some time during the middle of the 6th movie you started feeling your eye lids get heavy.

It was early morning and thankfully it was the weekend so you didnt have to worry about school tomorrow. When Malleus dared to glance over you were on your side passed out cold cuddling his body pillow.

Your arms clutched it tight well your legs draped around it. Grimm was laying on your side snoring softly. Malleus smiled and allowed you to rest as the others finally submitted to sleep...


End file.
